Old Acquantainces
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have grown up and lived their separate lives however, the death of his wife, Astoria, and the fact that Hermione's daughter Rose is dating Scorpius, throws them together again with unexpected results. DMHG.


"**Old Acquaintances" **

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have grown up and lived their separate lives however, the death of his wife, Astoria, and the fact that Hermione's daughter Rose is dating Scorpius, throws them together again with unexpected results. DMHG. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Chapter One **

'**The Stronger Stuff'**

The funeral had been four weeks ago. Had it really been four? All Draco knew was that the days seemed to blur together between the sleep (if he could manage it) and the booze. Astoria was dead. He was a widower, something that he had never imagined himself being but then he hadn't imagined himself married or a father either. He had thought he wouldn't live past the age of seventeen but then he had and life had happened.

He had had a beautiful wife. She had been kind and funny, so different from his mother, and she had brought to the surface parts of him that he hadn't known had ever existed. Then she gave him the greatest gift he could have ever asked for-a son-a healthy, bouncing, baby boy who had grown up to be a decent young man despite the snarkiness he'd inherited from his father.

His son lived in a world much different from the one that he had grown up in. He didn't have to live in fear of Voldemort and Draco had never uttered the word mudblood or any of his father's so called 'values' in his house except to teach his son that they were wrong. So his son grew up to be different from him. He was a Slytherin, a trouble maker, but according to his teachers 'a fairly decent boy except for his sarcastic nature and penchant for practical jokes'.

That same son had met and fallen in love with a girl, Rose Weasley, and it had taken him nearly six years to convince the stubborn girl to go out with him. They had started going out their seventh year and had been together for five years since their graduation. Draco hadn't been surprised when Scorpious had admitted his feelings for the girl, considering her mother was a certain bushy haired know-it-all that he had had something of an infatuation for at Hogwarts.

What had been surprising to him was that Rose had actually returned his sons feelings and that the two had managed to get together and stay together. Yes, his son had gotten things that he had never had the chance to have and for that he was happy for him.

Only his wife was dead and he was also desperately alone.

He sat in his parlor with a glass of scotch in his hand and the curtains closed, unsure of whether or not it was morning or afternoon. He didn't particularly care. There was no one there and he just wanted to be left alone anyway.

There was a crash then and he jumped up in surprise only to see his son swearing up a storm as he tried to keep a vase from falling. Finally, the young man got it and then he turned to look at Draco.  
>"Dad!" Scorpious exclaimed. "What are you doing old man? You look like hell."<p>

"Charming thing to say to your father, Scorpious," Draco said dryly as he headed over to the drink cart that was in the room. "Would you care for something? Scotch or perhaps some fire whiskey?"

Scorpious walked over to the drink cart, pulling away the bottle that Draco had had in his hand. "None for me thanks. Besides, how many have you had today? You really should let up some. Stay sober for a day or two. I miss Mom like crazy as well but she wouldn't want you to be like this. Your making Rose fret and it's driving me mad."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "That's a good girl you've got there, Scorpious my boy, but tell her she's got nothing to worry about."

"Right then, if there's nothing to worry about come around to the flat for dinner tomorrow alright? Rose is cooking and she told me to tell you that if you didn't come she would come over herself and drag you out of the house. You know how she is Dad. There's no stopping her once she's put her mind to something."

"I'll think about it son, but really, I should get to work and…"

"Please Dad. It's an engagement party," said Scorpious, his eyes, the same grey as Draco's, twinkling with happiness.

"For who?" Draco said suspiciously.

His son laughed. "Me, you ridiculous old man! I asked Rose a few days ago and she said yes. I've been meaning to tell you but I thought considering the circumstances that I should wait for you to be more…you…but then you never got there and Rose can't wait to tell her family anymore. She's getting impatient."

"She's always impatient about something," Draco said with a frown and then he sighed, "alright, alright Scorpious. I'll come to your dinner tomorrow."

"You mean it? You won't back out last minute?"

"Of course not."

"Wonderful!" His son gave him a 'manly hug' and then pulled away. He stared at him expectantly. "Isn't there something else you'd like to say to me?"

Draco didn't understand and then he realized that he had yet to say what his son actually wanted to hear. "Oh," he said, "oh, congratulations son. I'm certain the two of you will be very happy."

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow," said Draco, "now go pester your fiancé some and leave an old man in peace."

Scorpious grinned and then disapparated out of the room leaving Draco alone with his booze. His son was engaged. His son was engaged to the daughter of the girl he had been infatuated with throughout all of his years at Hogwarts and he was going to have to see that girl-no woman-tomorrow night at the engagement party.

Draco sighed and then poured himself another glass switching from Scotch to firewhiskey. He was going to need the stronger stuff if he was going to be prepared for that.

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing so much Harry Potter fanfiction recently but it's fun. Anyway hope you like it and as always reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
